1. Technical Field
The exemplary invention generally relates to latching modules, battery cover assemblies using the latching modules and portable electronic devices using the battery cover assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as two-way radios, telephones, electronic games and personal data assistants for example, often receive operating power from a removable battery. In many such configurations, a removable battery is secured to a housing of the portable electronic device by a latch system. The latch system ordinarily includes a portion situated on a battery cover, and a portion situated on the housing. These portions engage to secure the battery in the portable electronic device.
In one commonly used structure, the latch system includes a catch on the battery cover that engages a latch member on the housing. Additionally, the battery cover resists a surface of the battery to firmly fix the battery in the portable electronic device. Removal of the battery from the housing is normally accomplished by sliding the battery cover relative to the housing, disengaging the latch member. One problem with this method is that abrasion is inflicted on the surfaces of the battery cover and the battery during the sliding operation. The battery cover must often be replaced after repeated use, which can result in substantial expense.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the arts.